


Into the Lions' Den

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: When Clarice decided to go for the lead, she didn't expect to get trapped into the lions' den.





	1. Prologue - 0.5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Marlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Marlowe/gifts).



Prologue - 0.5  
Silence.  
Silence is the beginning, but not the end of it.  
At first, there is no sound, however, she has been here before, she has done that before, she knows what to expect.  
Silence.  
And then a whisper she can’t understand, a sound made by a voice she knows all too well, a voice that has been haunting her for more time than she would like to admit. Lately, however, it has been getting worse.  
She feels a breath in her neck when the whisper comes again, this time she can hear it clearly.  
“Tell me, Clarice, have the lambs stopped screaming?”  
“Yes” she hears herself answering before she can control herself.  
Her body feels heavy, she can feel the mattress under her, his weight by her side in the bed.  
“What are you doing here, agent Starling? What are you looking for?” he questions.  
“You”  
He grins, a devil-like grin. “Oh, Clarice, dear, you flatter me…” his voice fades into the darkness.  
“Doctor, where are you?”  
“I have no intention to call on you, dear” his voice says in the dark. She sits on the bed looking for him, but she can’t open her eyes.  
“Doctor?” her call comes out more agitated then she would have liked. She can’t open her eyes, she can’t see anything but darkness, she half expects Buffalo Bill to be in here somewhere with his gun in hand, ready to shoot her.  
“Doctor?” she calls out again. “Doctor, where are you?”  
The heat comes from behind her, hands grab her arms and she is frozen for a moment, long enough to hear the low whisper in her ear, the breath in her skin.  
“Here”

Clarice sits up in the bed panting heavily, she has the sensation of sweating, but she knows she won’t find anything if she touches her skin.  
For the sake of reassuring herself, she searches the room, looking for an intruder. After declaring her surroundings as safe, she goes back to bed to enjoy the rest of what the italian night has to offer.


	2. 1.

Hannibal Lecter is a sight in the distance, he is a figure walking into a shop.

A sighting was what brought her here without any backup. She decided to take her chances and only call for help when she was sure of the suspect’s identity after she was convinced she could not handle Lecter on her own. Involving more agents would only make things more difficult.

Starling had been in Florence for little more than 48 hours, she had been tracking him down using all the knowledge she had on his taste and all the memories of their conversations. The sighting and the memory of his drawings were clues enough for her to take some days off to check the lead. Turns out she had been really lucky.

During the last hour she had been following him from far behind, so far he had visited stores, bought clothes, food and stopped for a coffee. It was around 5 P.M. when she watched him enter the Santa Maria del Fiore cathedral. A number of tourists allowed her to follow him close enough not to lose sight of him…

She looked around the place. It was no wonder that Lecter loved it.

When Clarice moved her glance back down to the crowd he was nowhere to be seen. Her first instinct was to turn around and look for him on her blind spots, however, there was not a trace of Dr. Lecter.

She left the building and continued her search on the street.

Nothing.

 

Nothing but the searching in her eyes.

Lecter smiled as he watched Clarice from distance. He hoped she would have the idea to go back into the cathedral and enjoy the rest of the view before she started kicking herself up for losing him.

The good doctor checked his watch and found he had to go, Clarice would have to wait a little longer for their confrontation.

For now, he had dinner plans.


	3. 1.5

This time it was not a whisper or a breath that disturbed the silence of her dreams, it was a smell. A smell Clarice couldn’t place.

Starling found herself moving on the bed slightly. Once again she felt the weight on it but this time she could feel it on both sides of her body. Someone else was there.

The darkness seemed to fade and her vision adjusted until she could see her two visitors.

Lecter sat to her right, Du Maurier to her left. The pair watched her with calm and curious eyes, Hannibal looked satisfied while Bedelia seemed curious.

The blonde psychiatrist leaned closer to her. Clarice’s breathing changed and she felt her heart beating harder. Bedelia’s touch met the pale skin of Starling’s thigh and the brunette faced the woman with a hesitant and surprised look, she swallowed down nervously.

The agent’s attention was brought to the man who had caught her wrist and was suddenly very very interested on it, he placed a kiss on her skin while his eyes remained on her face. When he nibbled the area his eyes showed a hunger that made her swallow again.

Bedelia leaned closer, her hand moving up Clarice’s leg. The older woman kissed her without a second thought, the brunette felt the blonde cup her through her shorts and groaned low in the other woman’s mouth.

Starling’s blouse was pulled up slowly. She felt Bedelia break the kiss and her weight shift on the bed. Clarice opened her eyes to find the blonde watching her, the agent found Hannibal’s glance a second before he took her exposed breast in her mouth.

A hand slipped into her shorts and panties.

Starling woke up at the sound of her own moan. This time she was sweating lightly, but her body felt about to combust.


	4. 2.

2.

Ironically the annoying sound of the front door creaking was what gave the intruder’s position away.

He had been planning to get rid of such nuisance, now he was glad he had had no time to do so. Not that he wouldn’t notice the trespasser without it, but to know its position in such early state was something that would put him in great advantage.

Lecter waited for a moment before he silently moved closer to the woman lying by his side. He touched her back and waited to see her breathing change before whispering into her ear:

“We have a midnight visitor, Doctor”

A pair of blue eyes found his maroon ones, she was suddenly very alert. He gestured for her not to move or make a sound and got up.

The blonde watched as he listened to the intruder’s movements, sounds barely there. Whoever it was, knew what they were doing.

The couple faced each other and Hannibal nodded slowly.

Clarice knew Lecter would know she was in the house soon.

She moved around as quietly as she could, her gun in hand.

It had taken her a few days to spot the man in the streets of Florence again, this time she was more careful as not to fall to his tricks, she remained hidden and very careful. When she found out his address she knew what she had to do.

Now, on his domain, there was no point in hiding anymore, he’d know she was in the house and would come to her.

Starling studied the location as much as she could, just in case she needed a backup plan.

Steps got her attention and she found herself on high alert. Then the steps got louder and she followed the sound with her eyes to the top of the stairs. A blonde woman observed her.

“Dr. Du Maurier?” the brunette had been watching Lecter, she had had no reason to believe the man’s former psychiatrist would be around.

“Good evening, agent Starling” the blonde replied. “I’d lower the gun if I were you”

“Where is he, Doctor?” Clarice questioned, lowering her gun slowly.

“Here” the voice came from behind her.

Clarice turned around to question him, but Hannibal was quick to get the needle into her arm. Her vision started to blur and her legs gave out, Starling felt arms catch her before everything went dark.


	5. 3.

When she wakes up she feels drowsy, there’s a strange taste in her mouth. A small bothered sound comes from her throat before she moves in the bed again, only to find out she can’t move her hands.

Clarice Starling opens her eyes abruptly and groans when the light blinds her for a moment.

“Don’t fight the ropes, they can injure you”

The voice comes from some corner of the room. Clarice allows her eyes to adjust before she looks for the source of the sound.

Bedelia sits in the armchair in the corner of the room, the object seemed out of place, as if it had been moved there for the occasion.

“Are you nauseous?” the blonde asks, the brunette shakes her head in a ‘no’. “Good”

Starling notices she can move her hands to her belly level, but no further. She sat on the bed.

“He was careful not restrain much of your movements or hurt you,” the psychiatrist in the room said. “Hannibal is downstairs preparing breakfast, he’ll be here soon. I believe he’ll want to talk”

“Will you stay?” Clarice asked, her voice hoarse from sleep.

“Is my presence an issue?”

“No, I’d like you to stay”

Bedelia smiled, it was one of the few times she ever looked kind to anyone. “Do you feel any discomfort?”

“No, thank you for asking”

“Why did you come?”

“I have a job to do… I didn’t know you’d be here”

“We happen to work well together”

“You didn’t visit much in prison”

“He didn’t want me to, few people were allowed to see him… Hannibal is… Protective”

“Protecting your reputation”

“And making sure no one questioned me any more than necessary. It worked nicely”

“Until me”

The blonde studied the younger woman for a moment. “I believe he expected you to come to me”

“Maybe”

They heard steps, Bedelia got up and opened the door to let Hannibal in, he had a tray on his hands. Soon he sat on the bed, placing the tray in Starling’s reach. The brunette didn’t fail to notice the lack of knives in the tray.

“I hope your stomach is treating you well,” he said with his usual politeness.

“I’m fine” she replied while choosing a grape to get the strange taste out of her mouth.

“Have the ropes or the cuffs hurt you?”

“No”

“Good. Have you slept well?”

“Yes, thank you”

“I’d like to assure you, my dear, that you’re no hostage in this house. You’re a guest”

She nodded quietly.

“I believe we have enough history for you to know I expect the same courtesy from you”

“Yes, Doctor”

“I also hope you understand the use of the restraints, I could not have you endangering me or Bedelia or even yourself”

“I’ve come to talk, Doctor,” she said leaving breakfast aside, she now had more pressing matters on her mind.

“And we will. For now, however, I have other plans”

“Doctor--”

“Indulge me, Clarice”

She closed her mouth and nodded, prompting him to go on.

“You were carrying your gun and your badge, I believe you’ve not been suspended, so you’re probably here on vacation days. How long until someone notices you’re missing?”

“Perhaps a week”

“Thank you for the honesty. Now, that’s more than enough time”

“For what, Dr. Lecter?”

“To leave” he saw the surprise and the subtle curiosity in her eyes. “I’ll not take my chances with the FBI, Clarice. Bedelia and I will be out of the country before the week is over”

“I can’t allow that”

“But, as a guest, you will. I have no desire to harm you. You can do your job afterward. However, I do not intend to allow you to find us again”

She felt something in her chest, something that bothered her, something didn’t feel right.

“Again, you’re no hostage here, Clarice. You can walk out the door at any moment, your gun will be by the door, as will your badge”

“What is my other option, Doctor?”

“You’ll have the week to stay with us if that is what you want. After the time is over you can make your choice: you can leave us and go back to the FBI or you can come with us leaving whatever is left of your career behind”

Starling couldn’t help the strange feeling in her chest, a conflict growing in her mind.

“All I ask of you is to remember that I know when you lie”

“Why take chances by allowing me to stay with you?”

“I told you once, Clarice, the world is more interesting with you on it”

Lecter took a key out of his chest pocket, he pulled Starling’s hand by the rope and uncuffed her.

“Now, my dear, I hope you enjoy your stay” He placed the key in her palm.

Lecter got up and left the room, Bedelia followed him shortly after.

Clarice heard the door close and allowed herself time to think.


	6. 4.

“Come in”

Clarice heard the door being opened and watched as Bedelia entered the room and pause to study her form.

“The dress suits you well”

“Thank you. Can you zip me, please?”

The blonde approached the brunette and began working on the zipper. “How does it feel? To be here?”

“Odd. It is not exactly common circumstances”

“No, it is not”

“How is it for you? Being here?”

“Comfortable, very comfortable. Hannibal is very good company, I believe you know that”

“He is… courteous”

“And that is just the beginning of it”

“Is he as he was before the dungeon?”

“Better. Hannibal believes that it is better to live true to yourself for an instant then never knowing yourself at all, I believe I’ve met few creatures whose true forms are this elegant and charming” Bedelia’s eyes met Clarice’s through the mirror. “He makes sure you’re comfortable and happy, and if you’re good to him, he’ll be good to you”

“Quid pro quo”

“Always” the zipper was closed. “How are you feeling today?”

“Unsure. You?”

“Intrigued”

Bedelia stepped back and Clarice turned to face her, the brunette found the woman checking her watch.

“We must go now, we’re having a day at the city”

Starling nodded and followed the blonde.

Under the name Charlotte Muller, Clarice spent her day in Florence playing the tourist who had a friend as a guide. She and Bedelia spend some time finding Clarice something to wear for the week to come before the good doctor Lecter joined them to a lovely dinner in one of his favorites restaurants.

The day had been pleasant, the night, however, not so much.

Starling tossed and turned on her bed in the guest room. Her skin was heated and she could hear loud whispers in her head, all of them had a tone of accusation. She had screams, lamb screams.

The conflict in the back of her mind was consuming her in her sleep.

Suddenly she felt like she couldn’t move her hands, then she felt a gentle pull.

“Clarice”

Starling woke up to the sound of her own voice groaning.

“Clarice” a voice repeated.

She opened her eyes slowly and found her wrists trapped in Dr. Lecter’s hand, she watched him confused.

“Clarice, open your hands” he instructed calmly.

The woman observed him for a moment before looking down and realizing she had been pressing her nails against her palms. She opened her hands to find angry red marks on them, some of the half-moon shaped forms were bleeding.

“Come, we have to take care of these”

She didn’t fight him on this and followed his lead downstairs to the kitchen.

He cleaned the wounds gently, eyes focused on his task.

“Was it the lambs?” he finally asked.

“Yes”

“How often have they visited you?”

“It has been a while”

“Yet you haven’t been sleeping properly for some time now. What is it, my dear? What do you hear?”

Clarice observed him for a moment, considering.

“Don’t lie to me, I’ll know” Lecter remembered her before his attention moved back to her face.

A moment. “You” she confessed. “I hear you sometimes”

“Was that me that caused this?” he pointed at her now treated hands.

“No”

“What was it, Clarice?”

“I shouldn’t be here, Doctor”

“But you have made no move to leave. Why is that?”

“I don’t know”

“I think you do, my dear”

“I can’t”

“I thought we discussed lies before, Clarice”

“Why are doing this, Doctor?”

“Because I want you to see the truth of your beloved FBI. Ironically, you’re safer here than you ever were there”

“What do you want, Dr. Lecter?”

“Many things” he answered simply before offering her a hand “Come with me”

The sound of the piano filled the air before Clarice could take in all the greatness of the room she was in. There were books, the piano, and a divan; near the books was a writing desk with a window close to it.

A view.

Starling sat on the divan and watched as he played.

“It’s beautiful,” she said. He smiled without looking up from the keyboard. “You have your view now. Freedom suits you well, Doctor”

“I’m glad we can agree on that, my dear”

“How long have you been here?”

“Long enough”

“Will you miss Florence?”

“Every day”

“I’m sorry”

“I’m not” he took a deep breath, stopped his playing and observed the world outside the window for a moment. “I will come back here yet. Florence is just one view, I have much more to enjoy… I want you to come with us”

Hannibal looks at her intently.

“I wish I could”

“And you can, you just don’t feel prepared”

“You disagree” she observed.

“Not entirely” he replied. “I see your struggle”

“Then why make the invitation?”

“You’re suffocating” he stated turning his body to her, he laid his hands on his lap. “Your career is falling apart… If you hadn’t come, Clarice, I’d have looked for you”

She swallowed agitated.

“The conflict you’re going through now might have been easier if I had waited, but it would always happen, there is no escape from it”

“And what is the outcome of it, Doctor?”

“I’m afraid I do not know, my dear. For some reason, I can understand you and read you, but not predict you”

“Why not just take what you want? You never deny yourself anything”

“I respect you and I appreciate you, I would find no joy at the idea of having you resent me. We’re equals, Clarice. You’re no child nor any lamb. Your decisions belong to you, I can merely try to show you the consequences”

It was a fair answer, but it would not completely satisfy her conflicted mind.

Starling faced the window. “Would you leave? Disappear? For like, forever?”

“We both know I can”

“I’d still hunt you” she stated, turning to face him, there was a hint of anger in her eyes.

“I’m sure you would”

His calm was unnerving, she wished she could blame him. She had a job to do, a life in the US, however, the idea of having him disappear from her life was scarier than she wanted to admit.

She had worked well knowing he’d come back some day, he promised not to call on her, but there was no real closure between them. She still had answers to give him.

Starling laid in the divan, feeling very tired out of sudden.

“Will you play for me, Doctor?”

The music had already filled the house gently by the time Clarice fell asleep.


	7. 5.

Her blue eyes studied the small statue, the first of a group.

“The number repeats itself” the voice comes from behind her and she turns to see Bedelia coming down the stairs, the older woman wears a beautiful shade of red. “God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva. Maid, Mother, and Crone. Holy Trinities”

“You look beautiful, Doctor,” Starling says and watches her smile.

“Thank you” Bedelia touches a lock of brown hair that covers Clarice’s shoulder.

“There are some beliefs over the number three. I believe I heard the triangle is the perfect form”

“It’s harder to flip a table with a triangular basis than with a square one. Three is a good number” Bedelia faces Clarice and smiles gently. “Several religions have at their base a Holy Trinity. How are your lambs, agent Starling?”

“Silent”

“I’m glad”

“I hear we might dance tonight”

“Yes, why?”

“I believe I lack skills”

The blonde offered her hand. “Follow my lead”

Even in silence, the beauty of tango remains, each movement feels calculated but also fluid. It requires connection and trust, it has intensity, it feels intimate.

The sound of heels against the floor, breaths mingling, hearts beating, a few words muttered, lips being bitten, eye on eye. The heat is growing.

Until it all stops.

Clarice found herself face to face with Bedelia, inches separating their lips. They’re both breathing hard. If it weren’t a cold night, she’d probably be close to sweating.

“‘Ecce deus fortior me, qui veniens dominabitur mihi’.” the voice came from upstairs, the pair turned to see the good doctor Lecter descending to the lower floor. “‘Behold a god more powerful than I who comes to rule over me’. What a beautiful sight to behold”

“We were practicing,” Bedelia said, a smile on her lips.

“Clearly the practicing met its purpose. Now, dears, will you join me for the night and allow me to impress you as much as you impressed me?” He offered an arm for each one of them, his invitation accepted gladly.


	8. 5.5

Fingers move with ability and grace. The reflection in the mirror shows two women, both smiling.

“One, two, three” the blonde counts. “One, two, three” she counts again and again as she braids the brown her of the younger woman. “One, two, three”

The brunette observes the mirror, watching as her hair moves with the blonde’s fingers. She feels twenty-something again.

“One, two, three”

The attention Bedelia is giving her is soothing, she closes her eyes for a moment

“One, two, three”

She opens her eyes and her braids are being undone, she is not the twenty-something girl anymore.

“One, two, three”

Her brown her falls to her shoulders and she feels a pull on her nightgown, a hand against her back.

“One, two, three” the voice is now a hoarse whisper in her ear, her gown is moving up her back, fingers caressing her skin.

“One” she can feel all of her body as if it were in flames.

“Two” the whisper in her ear and the touch on her skin.

“Three” She sees Hannibal through the mirror, he pulls the strap of her gown down and her hair away from the skin, he kisses her shoulder for a long moment before she hears the whispers in each of her ears.

“Ready or not, here it comes”

Starling wakes up panting hard, her nails are not hurting her hands this time, nor is Dr. Lecter near.

On her chest, a conflict similar to the one in her mind grows.


	9. 6.

When it happens she can almost hear the sound of a crack.

The first time she spots the man she’s with Bedelia in a boutique, he stands outside the store on the other side of the street, watching through the glass. He seems to be just another face in the crowd.

She’s with Hannibal when she sees the man for the second time. Dr. Lecter was telling her about one of the Botticellis in the gallery when she spots the man in the crowd once more. It is the first time she notices the camera he carries.

“Clarice?” Hannibal’s voice brings her attention back to the painting and to him.

“Yes”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I… I don’t think so, it’s probably just my mind”

It is not.

The third time is a clear threat.

“How long has it been?” Bedelia asks without looking up from her plate. There is only the two of them in the table, Hannibal has excused himself to the bathroom. “How long has he been following us?”

“A couple of days” Starling replies “Or so it seems. How did you know?”

“Living with Hannibal does that to a person, you are constantly searching your surroundings for a familiar face”

She realized she had been doing this for a while now.

“Looks like a reporter,” Starling says “Or some kid from these odd forums online. Let’s hope he doesn’t play brave”

“Brave or stupid”

 

The door does not creak when he opens it and he is thankful for that.

He creeps in silently, his ears straining to hear any sound that could mean a threat. To be in this house feels like to be a rich man. What a priceless opportunity to enter Hannibal “the Cannibal” Lecter’s property. It was the sight of the woman who had told him all he needed to know, he recognized her from the news.

Special Agent Clarice M. Starling, FBI. Probably Lecter’s hostage, even though she looked perfectly fine on her fancy dresses and high heels. She had the eyes of a hunter, her glance made him feel transparent as if she could see right through him and destroy his soul. It felt a lot like the Lecter glare he had heard online about.

Now he could take some pictures and tell his story about how he found Hannibal Lecter in his hiding.

A smile showed up on his lips.

Yet he froze at the sound of the safety of a gun going off.

“You should not have come here” the voice came from within the dark. He turned to find a silhouette in the sofa. “I’ll have to give me this camera”

“Who are you? The blonde? Or is it Starling?” the man questioned.

“It does not matter, give me the camera and leave”

“I can’t do that” he replied, a smug smile on his lips. “This is a one in a lifetime kind of opportunity”

“Don’t play brave, at this point, brave is stupid”

“It is Starling, isn’t it? I heard you were the best shot in the Academy for years”

“The camera, Mr. Holloway”

“How--”

“It does not matter. Just give me the camera and leave”

“But--”

“You heard the lady” the voice came from the top of the stairs, the pair turned to look.

The woman in the shadows rose to her feet. “Doctor, let him go”

“I will if he leaves the camera”

Holloway took a moment to realize what was going on. “Oh, my fucking shit”

“No need for the coarse language,” Lecter said sounding a little bit more annoyed. “And I’m having this door locks changed”

“You can’t escape the old art of lockpicking, Doctor”

“I believed you to know better than to doubt me, Clarice”

“Holy fucking crap” Holloway stated more dramatically this time.

Starling aimed her gun at him and walked closer. “Camera now and you can live to tell the story”

“Without any evidence? People will never believe me?” the man protested.

“Would rather not have a chance to tell the story at all?”

The man swallowed hard and hesitated for a moment before handing the camera to Clarice.

“I want everything,” she said, prompting him to give her whatever negatives he might have with him.

“Can I ask you something?” he tried

“No. Now, leave and never ever come back to this house, do you understand me?”

The man seemed to consider for a moment before resigning and nodding.

The pair watched as he left, Clarice locked the door after their visitor left.

She turned around and let out a sigh, her eyes found Hannibal’s on the top of the stairs. He watched her intently, she could not read his expression and she was not sure she would want to.


	10. 7.

“Open your mouth” Hannibal’s voice prompted, the sound was somewhere to her right, close but not close enough for her to feel his breath.

She obeyed and felt something touch her lips, whatever it was had an irregular surface.

“Sometimes it is sweet, other times it is sour. This particular selection is sweet” he said. “Bite”

It was a fruit, she could soon tell. Strawberry.

She heard some more movement, felt eyes on her. She was aware of Bedelia’s presence, but not of the woman’s current position.

The blindfold was something the blonde and Hannibal agreed on, a study of senses they said.

Most of her dinner had been like that, one of them feeding her, describing whatever she was about to have.

More than once she considered the possibility of it all being a dream.

“This one is a bit different” Hannibal’s voice said. “Are you familiar with Persephone’s myth, Clarice?”

“Yes, why?”

“Persephone is the daughter of Demeter,” Bedelia begins “She’s kidnapped by Hades and taken to the Underworld where she becomes Proserpine, ruler of the Underworld. Persephone is the spring, Proserpine is the winter. Persephone was trapped on the Underworld…”

“After eating the pomegranate” Clarice concludes.

“Tonight I’m your host, Hades. Bedelia will be winter, Proserpine. Will you be Persephone, Clarice? And eat the forbidden fruit?”

Her lips part silently, she hears nothing, but the feel of the fruit against her lips is all answer she needs. Starling takes a bite of the pomegranate.

The fruit is taken away and settled somewhere else.

“My dear, I’ll have to ask you to get up,” Hannibal asks.

Starling complies, she hears the chair being moved and feels Lecter moving around her. she can also hear sounds before her.

Hands on her hips and she is turned around, she moves backward until she hits the table.

Hannibal’s hand move from her hips to her face. She can feel his warmth, yet a soft gasp escapes her lips when she feels his lips brush against hers.

He kisses her, slowly destroying any resistance she might have.

Clarice feels her hair being moved away from her skin before she feels lips against her shoulder, hands move to her back to the edge of her dress zipper. She can feel Bedelia’s warmth behind her, on the table.

The zipper is moved down, exposing her skin to the blonde’s attentions while Hannibal’s lips explore her neck.

It’s not a dream, it feels too real.

She bites her lip, she feels the pulsing between her legs.

Bedelia’s breath and lips on the skin of her back, her hands moving to rid Clarice of the dress. The blonde psychiatrist slips her hand under the fabric of the dress and into the space between Clarice’s bra and her skin.

Starling moans low to the feeling of her nipples being teased to hardness.

Hands move to her legs, pulling her skirt up. She’s breathing hard, the blindfold making her blind and her other senses heightened.

“Please…” she whispers, feeling Hannibal kneel before her. “Oh, God…”

Her bra is unbuckled in a quick move and the upper half of her dress is pulled down. She feels the fabric of Bedelia’s dress against her back, the woman’s hands cover both her breasts while the bee stung lips find her jaw and move down to her neck.

Hannibal’s fingers find her panties and pull them down torturously.

“Yes, Clarice” Bedelia’s tone is teasing and it sets her aflame.

“Doc-- Doctor” the brunette whispers

Her leg is moved up and she feels her thigh touch Lecter’s shoulder.

Her head is guided by Bedelia’s hand and they share a long kiss while Clarice feels Hannibal's lips brush the inside of her thighs, moving up slowly.

She’s wet and open, Bedelia has the agent’s breasts in her hands while Lecter moves his tongue carelessly slowly through her opening, up to her clit.

Starling’s moan is muffled into the kiss.

Hannibal’s hands keep her spread for him, while one of Bedelia’s move down her belly, she pulls the brunette closer earning a growl from the man knelt on the floor before he allows such interruption.

Clarice’s dress reaches the floor followed by her bra. She is laid down on the table and for a moment all she can do is listen.

The sound of fabric moving, zippers being pulled, the sound of a kiss and a sweet groan.

Starling’s lips are covered by the blonde’s, who kisses all the way down to her breasts and below, a sudden flick of a tongue against her core makes her whimper.

“Bedelia” the name comes in Hannibal’s hoarse voice.

Again the sound of kissing.

Starling didn’t see how Bedelia kissed his lips and trailed kisses down his chest as far as she could reach before moving back to cover Clarice’s core with her mouth.

The brunette groaned, in an impulsive move she caught something. Bedelia’s arms. Feeling courageous she found her way to the blonde’s legs. Du Maurier had her hips pulled down closer to Clarice’s face.

Hannibal kissed the blonde whose good control fled for a moment when she felt the agent’s mouth on her core. The man’s hand caressed her down to her breasts.

He smiled at the sight of the pair before him, a growl coming from deep in his throat.

Clarice heard movements and felt Bedelia move away from her, the warmth, however, found her side and she was kissed, her hands found the blonde next to her and pulled her closer. She felt Bedelia’s legs touch her own.

The sound of fabric and of a belt being undone made her aware of Hannibal again.

His hand moved up Bedelia’s leg then down between Clarice’s. He pulled the agent closer to the edge of the table.

Starling bit the blonde’s lower lip when she felt Lecter slip inside her.

Hannibal moved deep and slow inside Clarice, his fingers mimicking the pace when he inserted them into Bedelia’s opening.

The women kissed, their hands exploring each other’s body, their sweet noises filling the air mixed with Hannibal’s own sounds.

They were a mess of limbs and heat.

Clarice could feel everything everywhere, Hannibal moving inside of her, his hand caressing her skin wherever he could reach, while Bedelia’s explored her chest and teased her nipples, the blonde’s mouth against her own.

She came first, tasting the forbidden fruit, embracing the Underworld.

What she heard next was enough to arouse her again. Hannibal’s hard panting, the sound of Bedelia’s heavy sighs and low moans. She adored teasing the blonde while Lecter gave his attention to the psychiatrist.

After Bedelia came, Clarice pulled the blindfold away from her face and guided Lecter, kneeling before him.

“Come for me, Doctor”

She had him coming in her mouth soon enough.


	11. Epilogue

She sleeps with no sheets covering her body. As much as Buenos Aires can get warm in the winters, it does not keep her from getting too much heat.  
Clarice at the sight of the woman sleeping before her, this and the heat near her back was enough of a satisfying reminder of the decisions she had made on her life.  
Her sleep is peaceful, most of the days.   
A movement and a hand on her hip cause her to bite her lip. “Are you hungry?” Hannibal asks, the sound just a slight whisper in her ear.  
“Yes,” she replies, a hand covering his, stroking his skin. She watches Bedelia’s sleeping form tenderly.  
“What would you like?” he questions.  
Her answer comes in a soft tone, but a huge smile: “Pomegranates”  
When he kisses the back of her shoulder, she can feel his smile.


End file.
